Poor Lucas
by BaneOfAutumn
Summary: I don't know


It was, once again, a normal day at the Smash Brothers mansion.

Well, it was technically called the "Smash Brothers and Sisters and Agendered" mansion. Zelda and Samus hadn't been happy that the place assumed that everyone was male, and R. O. B. didn't know what gender he was in the first place. So after much debate and brawling, the name was changed.

But anyways.

However, tensions were starting to rise as a new Smash Brothers game dawned on the horizon. Tensions were rising as everyone hoped that they would be able to duke it out with each other once more. Some had been confirmed, but many were worried that they wouldn't be seeing every else as they moved on.

One of these people was poor Lucas, a teenage boy with blond hair who wielded PSI powers. He was from a video game called Mother 3 that had only been released in Japan, so he wasn't very well known. He was very difficult to play, and Marth could do a number on him. Nobody really played him, and he was ranked very low as a character.

Lucas sat on a log, almost about to burst into tears. Why, he wondered, didn't Nintendo just add new characters or something, and just not take out people? The Project M gods certainly agreed with that, why didn't the Nintendo gods do the same?

Lucas sighed, shaking his head. At least he saw use in Project M. That game was at least somewhat immortal, and he could just live there for a while. Besides, he loved his commander outfit that he wore in that game. It made him feel like he was number one, and better than his friend Ness, who, though he loved dearly, really hated that he was three spots above him on the tier list.

His grab release is easier to do! It's not fair!

Lucas kicked at some dirt, and suddenly noticed something. The ground was getting darker, turning almost black.

What's going on?

Lucas backed away quickly, but in doing so he tripped over the log that he had just been sitting on. He fell on the ground hard, and his leg felt like it was broken.

No! No!

Lucas cowered, putting his hands over his head as he braced himself for whatever was coming. A rumbling sound got louder and louder, until it was right in Lucas's ear. He screamed, and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

"Lucas? Is that you?"

Lucas looked up. A black man with a giant afro was standing above him, his eyes widening in shock. He looked odd, Lucas thought, an art style almost identical to Snake, but not quite.

Lucas stared to stammer. "Who... Who are you?"

The mysterious black man grinned, and reached out a hand to try and help Lucas up. "That's name's Cerise, Lucas. Cerise Tears. And let me just say.. I am a big fan of Mother 3."

Lucas ignored Cerise's hand, transfixed by what this mysterious black man was saying. "You... You've played Mother 3?"

Cerise nodded. "Yeah, illegal bootlegs and all. I was really disappointed that your game got released in only Japan, and I must say that it was well worth the risk. A phenomenal game, and I loved your role in it."

Lucas' eyes were shining; he couldn't believe that someone was complimenting his game, and American no less. He was feeling a sense of joy that he had never felt in is life ever before. He started to stand up, and realized that in his happiness, his PK Love, his leg had healed.

Cerise was impressed. "Wow. That's impressive. I wish I could do that."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks. But, Cerise, why are you here?"

Cerise shrugged. "I don't know. I was sitting at my computer, writing fan-fiction, when suddenly I fell into this game. Is this Mother 3?"

Lucas suddenly stiffened, as the realization of why this mysterious black man(MBM for short) was in this game.

What? Him and not me?

Lucas was angry. HE understood that new characters had to come in, and he didn't mind it too much. Villager was nice once you got to know him, and Megaman had some awesome stories. Rosalina and Luma didn't talk to anyone other than Peach and Zelda, though, which made Lucas a little sad. Wii Fit Trainer, however, that girl was hot! Lucas unconsciously licked his lips as he remembered when she was giving Lucas private fitness lessons for Lucas showing her around the mansion. Lucas could still feel the sensation of the trainers breasts pushing into his back, her luscious legs stretching in what seemed like impossible positions, her lips...

The MBM frowned. "Uh... Lucas? You okay?"

Lucas shook his head, hard. "Uh... Yeah! Um, Cerise?"

Cerise nodded. "Yeah?"

Lucas poked his fingers together. "Well... You're in Smash Bros. You, um... You're a playable character."

Cerise just stared. "You mean... I'll be in Smash 4?"

Lucas bit back curses as he nodded. "Yeah..."

But Lucas was talking to air as the MBM had ran off, faster than Sonic(as he was black) to tell everyone at the mansion the good news.

Lucas sighed. "Well, at least he liked my game..."

(Cerise would go on to be at the top of the tier list for having the highest jump and fastest running speed, in addition to the fact that if he were put anywhere else, the tier list gods would be labeled as racist.

Lucas wasn't put in the next Smash Game. He was, however, put in Marvel vs. Capcom. For whatever reason, I don't know.)


End file.
